OnePeice
by animeboy18
Summary: This story is about a boy named Yuki. Hehas powers of a cursed fruit but does not know which power he has. He travels with Luffy and his crew to all exciting places.


One Piece

This is a story about a boy named Yuki and the adventures he had with Luffy and his crew. Please Read and review thx My Edition!

Chapter 1

The ocean was a very big thing to the town of One Piece. Ever since Monkey D. Luffy came they all heard there were fruits called cursed fruits at the bottom of the ocean. The cursed fruit provided a ability to something depending on the one you eat. The Gum Gum Fruit was the cused Fruit that Luffy had eaten. The Gum Gum's power was to stretch. There were other people that had eaten the fruits too. Luffy was a part of a pirate crew.He was the captain along with his other four people on his ship the "Merry Go". The other companions names were Zolo, Nami, Ussop, and Sangi. They were the ones who past the evil of the Great Seas and past the Grand Line. They were known through out the world for there fame and fighting abilities and this is where it begins…

Yuki ran down the stairs finding the usual eggs and bacon for breakfast. He was in a hurry to go by the dock. Today Luffy and his crew would be passing by his village. He gobbled down his breakfast and ran straight to the dock. It was early in the morning and the sun had not risen yet. He waited at the dock for two hours. Then He saw the boat. The Merry Go. He stared at the boat until it stopped a couple feet away from him. The crew came out. Then Yuki started hearing running noises and in a couple of seconds a whole crowd was around him.

Luffy was the first to come out with his pirate robe and his great long cape. He was still wearing his straw hat that a great pirate named Shanks gave him. The rest of the crew came out and they started making a announcement. "Today will be a very exciting day for one of all the people that are here. Today I picked up a cursed fruit in the bottom of the ocean. One of u will get the cursed fruit as a present from us" Luffy said. Someone from the crowd will said" How do we get the fruit?" Luffy replied with a I don't know face. Then he stretched his hand straight up and grabbed some thing in the sky and he said "if u climb up my arm to the top u will find the fruit , the first to get it get to keep it". In seconds everyone started pouring on his hand and many fell down. It was hard to climb up because with that many people on many fell down and Luffy,s arm kept wobbling around. As soon as there were not a lot of people on the arm Yuki ran up and jumped up to Luffy,s arm and started climbing.

It was almost lunch time and no one had did it yet. Yuki was the third farthest. He was almost a the sky when Luffy,s hand started stretching back. He was tired from keeping his hand up for four hours straight. Torren, the furthest fell down when Luffy's hand stretched down and Yuki was close to the person who was furthest now. In a couple minutes he was first and a few minutes later Yuki had gotten to the top and had grabbed the cursed fruit. Luffy;s hand stretched down slowly and then when Yuki got down he took a bite of the cursed fruit. He thought it was pretty good and continued eating the rest. Yuki finished the fruit but nothing happened. Lu ffy tried stretching him but that didn't work. He tried more thing like telling him to say slip slip or chop chop but none of it worked.

The crew was staying at Yuki's house for the night and telling Yuki's parents if it would be ok for Yuki to join there crew, but Yuki had heard none he went to bed right after lunch and slept the rest of the day.

It was the day the crew was leaving along with Yuki to there first stop Goldtown. Many tried to follow on boat but never caught up. Yuki and the crew set off not knowing what they would face at Goldtown. Yuki got his own private room on the ship. He chatted a little with Sangi, Nami , and Zolo. Already on the first day Yuki was on board they started training. Zolo gave him one sword and began telling him the basic steps while luffy tried to figure out his cursed fruit power. What is Yuki;s power? What will they face at Goldtown? Will Yuki master all eight sowrd elements like zolo did? Find out on the next chapter of One Piece My story after they past the Grand Line. Please review this story plz plz plz.!


End file.
